


Slow Dancing On The Manor Lawn

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco take a tiny moment out for themselves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Slow Dancing On The Manor Lawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iero0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/gifts).



> For my friend Iero0 who wanted dancing.

A Christmas waltz drifts from the open Manor windows and Draco cannot defy the temptation. 

“Might I have this dance?” he asks Harry, beneath a canopy of stars. 

Harry laughs, but lets himself be led. It doesn’t take much effort to remember the steps – one ahead and then two to the side – and soon they are dancing. Harry isn’t the most graceful of wizards, but that scarcely matters. Draco spins Harry around the frosted lawn, a hand resting in the small of his back. Draco pulls him close, his body irresistibly warm. 

Theirs is a love for all the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
